Utterance
by Mika Casey
Summary: There's nothing conforting about sitting in a healing-nin's room when all you can hear is your teammate's unsteady breathing... ZakuKin oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** The Naruto Characters are (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** I decided that ZakuKin needs a little love. And that I think they're just adorable. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

There's nothing conforting about sitting in a healing-nin's room when all you can hear is your teammate's unsteady breathing. A teenage boy with dark brunette hair was doing as such, and he was watching the figure on the bed before him.

The moon shone in the window behind the boy, casting an eerie light on the girl he was watching. Her long raven black hair was splayed out across the pillow, and the snowy white blankets were pulled up to her shoulders. She was still wearing her dark green shirt, which was spattered with her own blood. A wound on her head was wrapped tightly, and the boy saw that no blood was leaking through yet. Her mouth was ajar and her eyes flickered back and forth, a sign that her dreams were not pleasant.

Pressing his lips together, the boy contented himself with listening to her ragged breaths. She muttered phrases from time to time, and most had to do with "darkness" and "horror". This upset the boy, because he couldn't stand her having nightmares.

Especially since _he_ was the reason she was lying in the healing-nin's bed.

_"Let's split up." The boy suggested to his teammates. Another boy, with spikes on his back and bandages wrapped around his face, nodded curtly before rushing off._

_The girl stayed where she was, looking into the boy's eyes with a fiery expession. "Zaku, I think we will fight better as a team." She told him, crossing her arms across her chest._

_Impatiently, Zaku waved his dismissively hand at her. He didn't have time for what she thought, they had to finish the mission as soon as possible. "We're all strong enough." He reminded her. "If we each chase one Waterfall-nin, then we'll have them taken out faster than if we go together after each one."_

_Although the girl saw logic in this, she still didn't like the idea. Knowing that her stubborn teammate wouldn't be swayed, she simply said. "Be careful then, beetle brain." And with that, she rushed off in the direction she had seen one of the ninja leave._

_Staring after her, Zaku smirked slightly. "You too, Kin." He raced off in another direction, in pursuit of the third Waterfall-nin.  
_

Zaku had mentally beat himself up from the moment he found Kin, unconcious in the forest, until he had her safely in the healing-nin's office. This was all his fault, and he saw it as part of his duty to make sure she didn't slip into a coma or die. Because during his fight with the Waterfall ninja, he had realized something.

Fighting without Kin by his side was like fighting without the other half of his soul.

Kin's body jerked suddenly, making Zaku practically jump out of his seat. He peered at her past his eyelashes, seeing if she had awoken. Her eyes were still shut and her breathing still slow. Clenching his fists, Zaku squeezed his eyes shut.

_I'm so sorry, Kin_. He thought to himself. Due to his headstrong attitude, he would never admit this out loud. He knew that even if he were able to apologize, she would deny that any of this was his fault. _Of course it's my fault. I was the one who told her to chase the Waterfall-nin. I'm so stupid..._

"Zaku!" The sound of his name startled him, and his eyes flew open to look at Kin. She had called his name, and her fists were clutching the white blankets, but her eyes were still closed. With a pained expession on her face, Kin looked scared. Zaku knew better than to wake her up, the healing-nin had told him that she would heal better while sleeping, but he couldn't stand her being in such a state.

Standing up on his sore legs and grasping her fingers to detach them from the blankets, Zaku pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed next to her. He manuvered himself carefully, slowly positioning her so she was leaning against his chest. The top of her head rested perfectly underneath his chin, and he leaned back so he was propped up against the pillows.

She turned onto her side and curled up closer to his chest. His breath hitched as he checked to see if her bandages were undone, but they were still tight against her head. Letting his body relax, he let his breathing become one with Kin's.

Zaku murmered comforting words into her hair. "Kin, everything's going to be okay. I'm going to be here for you. You're strong, you'll make it through this. I love you..."

As soon as those three words passed out of Zaku's lips, he hurriedly pressed his mouth shut. Suprised by his own words, he thought carefully about what he had told her. It dawned on him that he did love her; she was more important than anything to him. She was his life, and he couldn't imagine existing without her.

Looking down at Kin with new eyes, Zaku let a smile turn up the corners his lips. She looked so peaceful in his arms. Leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead as she was lost in her slumber, Zaku silently vowed to keep in that way.


End file.
